


Timeless

by narukamiyu



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Gen, M/M, Persona 4 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narukamiyu/pseuds/narukamiyu
Summary: What should you do in the last few days before leaving home?
Relationships: Dojima Nanako & Seta Souji, Dojima Ryotaro & Seta Souji, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji, Investigation Team & Seta Souji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Timeless

**Author's Note:**

> challenging myself to write everyone on the team...also the souyo will be probably sprinkled in until the end when it'll smack me in the face

Souji wakes up early that morning, six o’clock on the dot. The temptation to go back to sleep is chased away by the chill of the springtime air as he forcefully kicks his blanket away. There will be enough time to sleep on other days.

Splashing water on his face helps him further along toward wakefulness. After he gets dressed in loose slacks and a grey sweater, he quietly makes his way down the stairs to the kitchen. They finished the rice last night, so he’ll have to make some while preparing the other dishes. 

His mind remains carefully blank as he washes the rice in cool water and puts it in the cooker. Whether it’s from residual drowsiness or the looming melancholy of his departure, he can’t quite tell. 

Next up is the tamagoyaki. It’s one of the first things he learned to cook, but Souji doesn’t let his mind wander as he whisks the eggs and cuts up the vegetables; after all, this breakfast has to be _perfect_. 

Still, the silence of the house makes him a bit uneasy. It’s too much like _before_ , and he finds himself wishing that there was some music he could listen to. Maybe he could invest in a pair of headphones, like Yosuke?

He’s confident enough in his culinary skills to multitask. He’s grilling the eggs and the fish (separately, of course) when he hears muffled sounds from his uncle’s room. He must be awake and getting ready for work. The police have been frantic ever since one of their own was revealed to be a serial murderer, but Souji wishes they’d give his uncle a break. It hasn’t been that long since the accident.

Granted, Dojima would probably _refuse_ to take a break. Adachi was his partner, after all. A large part of him feels responsible.

He plates the tamagoyaki and the grilled fish before moving on to the miso. If he gets the timing right, he’ll be able to serve it when the soup is at its peak warmth. 

About ten minutes after the clock hits seven, his uncle walks out of his room with a bleary gaze, though it quickly turns into confusion as he smells the food. He quirks a brow at Souji. “You’re up early.”

Souji nods and begins setting the table. “It’s not much, but I wanted to cook breakfast for you and Nanako. I’m going to spend the day with her.”

Dojima looks at him thoughtfully, and Souji has long since learned not to be afraid of that piercing gaze. “Thanks. She’s been feeling down about you leaving, so…” He grimaces a little. “And you have been, too. Don’t think no one has noticed, Souji.”

Ah, well. He supposes it’s not really a secret that he doesn’t want to leave. “It’s okay. We’ll make some good memories together before I go.” And he doesn’t ask yet, but he’d also like to spend more time with his uncle at some point. That’s a question for tomorrow, considering how rare the detective’s days off are. He’s certainly been home more often, though; that gives Souji hope.

“Nanako should be up soon,” Dojima says to himself. She did go to sleep earlier last night, mumbling that she was tired after the movie that she’d been watching ended. Souji finishes arranging the dishes for all three of them, including the rice. His uncle watches in amusement as he hovers, wanting to fret over something that isn’t there. He eventually sits down, hearing Nanako shuffle out of her room with a yawn. 

“Daddy…? Big bro?” She rubs the sleep out of her eyes and gapes at them. “You made breakfast!”

Dojima gestures at Souji, saying, “That was all him.” Souji feels a flutter of contentment at the way they both smile at him. 

Silence fills the room as they eat, but it’s a comfortable one. Souji marvels at how far they’ve come since the day he arrived. The word _family_ is tucked into the corner of his mind, safe and encased in golden light. 

“Thank you for the meal,” Dojima says as he stands up. “It was delicious.” He sends the two of them an apologetic look. “I have to go, but I should be back early tonight. Have fun today.”

Nanako seems more curious than anything as she helps him with the dishes. “What are you doing today, big bro?”

The way her face lights up when he tells her the plans for the day is priceless. He wouldn’t trade it for anything.

Their first stop of the day is the Samegawa Floodplain. The orange tabby that he’s been feeding there has taken a liking to Nanako and always seems pleased by their visits. And sure enough, he lets out a _mrow_ and rubs against Souji’s legs once he sees them.

Nanako giggles and leans down to pet him. “He’s so friendly. Have you named him yet?”

Souji lowers himself so that he can look at the cat more closely. “I haven’t. I figured we could do it together, if you’d like.”

She looks delighted at the idea. “Maybe we can name him after a Loveline character! Ooh, or Neo Featherman…”

He manages to hide his wince at the latter suggestion and instead smiles indulgently as she goes through a list of names. In the end, they still don’t have a moniker for the cat, but that’s okay. He certainly doesn’t seem to mind, his purrs amplified in the quiet calm of Sunday morning. 

They leave the cat with some reluctance, though Nanako quickly recovers her enthusiasm. “We’re visiting the shrine, right? I hope the fox will be there.”

“I’m sure she will be.” Since the shrine’s renovation, the fox has been visibly happier and more welcoming to him and his friends. Though they don’t need to go into the TV World anymore, the fox’s healing was a great help when they were still rescuing people. Souji is grateful, though he’s kind of glad that he doesn’t have to run around town taking requests anymore.

There’s no one else at the shrine when they arrive, so Souji calls for the fox. She shows up quickly and circles around them once, yipping. Nanako giggles and waves. “Hello!”

The fox lets them pet her head, sitting down and swishing her tail every now and then. Nanako asks how Souji came to know the fox, which leads into a retelling of the various wishes that he’s fulfilled. By the end of the story, Nanako appears to be in awe, and Souji is a little embarrassed. 

“Big bro...you’re so _awesome_!” Nanako wraps her arms around him, and Souji returns the hug with a sheepish smile.

“I’m happy you think so.” He doesn’t tell her the other side of the story, of course. His TV World adventures are something that he’ll keep to himself for now.

The leaves rustle on the trees as a little more time passes by. Souji gets to his feet, with Nanako following suit. They say goodbye to the fox, who yips a little sadly in response. He doesn’t know when he got to be able to understand the fox so well, but he’s certainly not complaining.

Their next stop is probably the most anticipated one. “We’re going to Junes,” he declares, and Nanako cheers. Their footsteps are quick but not rushed. 

Nanako hums the Junes jingle to herself as they enter and head toward the roof. Her hand is loosely held in his, and she smiles as the _ding_ of the elevator announces their arrival.

Despite it being lunch hour, the food court isn’t that crowded. There are a few people who have claimed tables here and there, but there’s plenty of space for them to choose. Out of nostalgia, Souji heads for the table where the Investigation Team used to hold its meetings. He and Nanako sit down as they think over what they want to eat.

“Partner! Nanako-chan!”

Souji can’t help the smile that lifts the corners of his lips. He was wondering if he’d be seeing his best friend here today. “Yosuke. Are you working?”

Sure enough, the boy is wearing his Junes apron. He grins as he stops next to their table and crosses his arms. “Unfortunately. But hey, at least I got to see you guys.”

“Hi, Yosuke!” Nanako seems happy. She’s taken a shine to Yosuke, and Souji is glad. They’re two of the most important people in his life, after all.

“We’re going to do some grocery shopping after we eat. You should join us if you’re on break.”

Yosuke sighs, his lips forming into an exaggerated pout. “Sorry, I really should be getting back to stocking shelves. Boring, right? Heh, say hi if you see me struggling in the produce section!”

Souji pushes down his disappointment as Yosuke walks away. It’s okay; he’ll have time to spend with Yosuke another day. Even just seeing him now was a stroke of luck.

He turns back to see Nanako biting her lip as if to hold her laughter back. When Souji gives her a confused look, she shakes her head and mimes zipping her lips and throwing away the key. 

“I want to eat takoyaki!” she says cheerfully, and there’s a tone of finality to it. Souji nods and walks over to the counter, wondering what that was about.

He orders a beefsteak for himself, and the two of them slowly make dents in their meals, occasionally exchanging words about what to have for dinner and what they need to buy. It’s a moment that he doesn’t take for granted. 

He occasionally feels his phone vibrate with texts from his friends, but he doesn’t let any of the conversations divert his attention away from Nanako. There’s nothing urgent going on, anyway. The two of them put their trays away and head downstairs to begin their shopping.

Souji glances at his grocery list and exhales through his nose. He had decided to make something different for dinner, and he’s hoping that it turns out well. He’s not an expert in making lasagna, but the directions aren’t _too_ complicated…

The lasagna noodles are easy to find, as are the jars of marinara. He takes a little longer to decide on the ground beef, but after that, the rest of the ingredients are a cinch. He _has_ been in this Junes countless times, after all. He’s even helped out once or twice, due to desperate pleas from Yosuke.

Souji is placing various types of cheese in the basket when Nanako lightly tugs at his sleeve. He looks at her curiously, and she points at the section up ahead. “We’re out of juice. I’ll go get some!”

He nods, and she steps away to grab a bottle of orange juice, no pulp. She doesn’t seem to like the texture, though he doesn’t mind it. He smiles at her when she returns. “Thanks. I’d forgotten.”

“It’s okay! I know you have a lot on your mind.” They continue walking down the aisles, picking up the necessities and a few snacks. Yosuke isn’t in the produce section, which makes Souji wonder whether he finished his shift or management moved him somewhere else. Probably the latter; he’d likely have come to meet them if he had finished working.

Nanako seems to read his mind. “I hope they let Yosuke go soon. He works so hard!”

Souji thinks back to how hard they pushed themselves this winter and hides a grimace. Working hard, huh…? He needs to do something to show everyone how grateful he is. He knows that he wouldn’t have made it through the past few months without his friends’ support. “I’m sure his shift will be over soon. I can text him later and tell him you said hi, if you want?”

“Yeah!” Nanako returns to holding his hand while he lifts up the basket with his other so that they can go to the registers. The lines aren’t that long, so they get through the checkout area in just a few minutes with full grocery bags. The walk home is lighthearted, with Nanako wondering about the intricacies of lasagna-making and Souji nodding to her comments. The topic of his departure is expertly avoided.

Then, “I missed your cooking when I was in the hospital, Big bro.”

His heart clenches, and he stops abruptly at the doorway to their house. Nanako heads in and takes her shoes off before turning to face him with a shy smile. “I’m glad I can eat it again now. You’re the best!”

Souji decides right there and then that this lasagna is going to be the best meal that he’s ever made.

The two of them work together flawlessly. While Nanako gathers the necessary ingredients and organizes them for easy use, Souji preheats the oven and moves to the stove to boil water in a large pot, sprinkling in some salt. On the other burner, he starts heating a teaspoon of olive oil, smiling when Nanako hands him the unwrapped ground beef. He looks over at her as he waits for it to start sizzling. “Could you make the ricotta mixture? We bought parmesan too, right?”

Nanako enthusiastically grabs a bowl. “Ooh, can I season it too?” At Souji’s nod, she giggles and gets to it with movements that are too deft for her age.

He allows the meat to cook while he takes out the lasagna noodles, cooked al dente. Once the beef is broken up enough, he adds garlic and seasons it before pouring in the marinara sauce. Behind him, Nanako is humming to herself. He hears her getting the casserole dish in preparation for the next step. A glance at the oven tells him that it’s almost at the desired temperature, but he doesn’t rush himself.

After he pours the sauce into the dish, Nanako helps him set the rest of the layers. She wraps it in foil and hands it to him proudly so that he can place it in the oven. “We did it, big bro! That didn’t take long at all.”

Souji lets out a small laugh. “I’m sure it’ll turn out great.” There’s no doubt in his mind; his little sister helped, after all.

She requests that they watch TV while they wait for the timer to go off and for Dojima to come home. They settle on a quiz show, and Nanako’s knowledge of quirky bits of information still astounds him. She’s remarkably precocious, and Souji finds that he doesn’t have to help with the questions as often as did last year.

He’s sending off a text to Yosuke when the front door unlocks and slides open. “I’m home,” Dojima calls, and Nanako stands and rushes over to hug him. 

“Welcome back!” she greets, and the scene makes Souji smile warmly as he gets to his feet. His uncle is returning the hug with a jovial laugh, almost making Nanako’s feet leave the ground with how he’s lifting her.

“We’re making lasagna. It should be done soon.” 

Dojima looks between Souji and the kitchen. “Smells good. You’re really something, kid."

Souji just shakes his head with a smile in response to the compliment and heads toward the oven with a pair of gloves. The timer hasn’t gone off yet, but he knows sooner should be better than later with lasagna, lest the pasta become crunchy. He ducks away so that the heat won’t blow into his face and carefully reaches in order to grab the dish and take it out. A rich aroma fills the house, thanks to the dedicated seasoning that he and Nanako had carried out. 

His little sister claps her hands together with a delighted laugh. “Yay, it’s all done!” She waits patiently for him to slice the lasagna and plate it so that she can carry it over to the table. Souji carries his own plate over, his stomach growling as he inhales the strong scent. Dojima turns the channel to the news as usual, and Souji finds that he can’t escape the habit of tuning in more closely when the weather comes on. The meteorologist announces clear skies for the rest of the week, and Souji relaxes.

“This might be the best lasagna that I’ve ever had,” Dojima comments. “You two did really well.”

Nanako glows at the praise, and Souji ducks his head. He’d deny it if Nanako hadn’t been involved in making it. When he takes a bite, though, he has to admit that the flavor is exceptional. He’ll have to remember this particular recipe and the marinara that he used. 

“Hey...big bro?” Nanako sets down her fork and looks at him with determination. “After you leave...I’m going to practice cooking. And then I can make you something special when you come visit us again!”

It takes everything in Souji to keep himself from tearing up in front of his cousin and uncle. Instead, he nods and gives her an encouraging grin. “I look forward to it, Nanako.”

After that, Dojima asks them about their day, and they tell their tales of wandering around the town. All the while, Souji promises to himself that he will keep these memories forever, that he’ll visit Inaba as often as he can so that he can make even more.


End file.
